love still exists
by Similicious
Summary: Originally a oneshot now being continued. Inspired by Celine Dion's song Aun Existe Amor which translates to love still exists. Read is you want to do not really have a summary as I don't really have a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE STILL EXISTS**

I do not own Harry Potter. This is my first one shot so umm hope you like it.

**(Hermione's POV)**

_when you fall asleep next to me  
Then I have no doubt  
That love still exists_

I Hermione Granger cried silently as Draco lied down next to me. It was four in the morning and he had only come home now. I didn't bother to ask where he had been. I knew he was with _her. _Myso called bestfriend Ginerva Weasley. I know he was cheating on me for that ranga. The pain of betrayal still cuts me like a knife but what can Ido? I know I should try to put a stop to it but that will just cause me even more pain. A cut lip, a red cheek, even maybe a stop to my meals. He was capable of it, but I still can't leave him because in my heart I still hope that love still exists. I hope that maybe he will come home to me again before going to her I hope the past will return. That's the weirdness of love actually. You may be hurt countless times by someone kicked, punched, hexed, or cruciod and still I chose to stay. Why? Because I believe love still exists

_the indecision I have in me  
I ordered it from the moon  
To live with you  
The loneliness of each day  
That grows between tears  
That grows apart from me_

I've tried to leave yes but I have failed everytime. Because I still loved him. The indescision in me is starting to drive me mad. Should I leave? Should I stay? I couldn't bear to do neither. I wished all my life to be able to be with him and now that I am I'll leave? It just doesn't seem right. Then again to live in a miserable, cold, and empty home just doesn't seem right eaither. Why does he have to do this? Am I not enough? What does she have that I don't? Purer blood? Prettier face? Better stamina? What? I hate him but I love him I think I may be mental. The feeling to always be alone. To dine alone, wait for him to come home. When he says he's going on a business trip I know the truth. His not going on a business trip his going away with _her_ to be alone with her at some new exotic place while I'm here trying to fight against the lonliness of each day. The lonliness that grows between my tears. I'm Hermione Granger I'm suppose to be the brightest witch of my age, the toughest. I've been through so much pain and suffering that I should now be strong enough to get through something as petty as this. But I can't I cry night after night hoping he'll come home to me. Hoping he'll leave her the traitor to come back to me. I need him. She doesn't need him she can find a new guy to like but I _need _him but slowly day after day we grow apart.

_to love you at all cost  
To love you at each moment  
Considering all the madness  
That runs around us_

What did I ever do to deserve this? I've been a good person. I help house elves, people, I helped defeat Voldemort Merlin dammit not once did I cry during those times and here I am crying over a man. Why? Why do I have to love him despite all the madness that runs around us? Why can't I just pack my trunk and leave? Because I am an idiot that's why. I've fallen for the Draco Lucius Malfoy and now I can't stand up. I remember this saying me and Ginny used to say when we crush on someone unexpected. "He tripped me and I fell for him." Ah the days. The days when she was my best friends. The days before she became a traitor. I was like her older sister! Helped her with homework, boy trouble and what she does this me. How could she! I was always there for her for both of them and now they're breaking my heart. But I can't leave because deep inside Love still exists.

_when you fall asleep next to me  
Then I have no doubt  
That love still exists  
Love still exists_

I silently role over to his side in an attempt to be closer to him to hug him. He shrugs me away. I try again. Again he shrugs me away. One last time I try and there we go I pushed it I got him mad.

"Stay on your side of the bed it's really hot and I'm tired I just need some sleep. This is a king size bed for dear's sake."

"I roll to my side but it was enough. I had smelt him. He smelled of booze and sweat and … sex. There's one thing I know for sure though. He didn't have it with me. I no longer need to ask where he was or what he did, I have the answers now and I was right. He was with her, having his fun, getting tired making fire the old fashioned way. I knew this long ago and yet I can't help but cry. Why? Why does he hurt me so why does he break my heart? What did I ever do? I've loved him from the start. But still at least he still comes home to me. Now I have no doubt that love still exists. If it didn't he wouldn't be here. Love still exists.

_the discussions between us  
Knowing whom will be blamed  
Whats important to us  
In our world that is so large_

A few months ago I found out…

**Flashback**

"Hey hunny I brought you your favourite-" I started but stood cold in my tracks. I had made draco's favourite mornay oysters and brought it to him in his office not expecting the sight in front of me. There she was my so called best friend. Straddling my husband on the desk in a state of undress. I couldn't breathe the pain was to harsh. I dropped the container of oysters then lashed out at her. Kicking, slapping yelling "You bitch!" to her. Her face had gone pale as she watched the tears stream down my face. How could they do this to me? To betray me after all I've done. But I'm not going because in my heart love still exists. He grabs my forearms and harsly slams me against the desk. Then he starts ranting.

"This is your fault you know." He started as he started to pace. How could I be to blame?

"If you were just more pleasing, more I don't know more like her. This wouldn't of happened."

I continued to silently sob. In this world so large why my bestfriend? That's what I couldn't take. That's what I couldn't accept. To have my bestfriend and husband betray me together is what broke me.

**End Flashback**

It all progressed from there. Making me feel like it was my fault, and they rubbed it in my face.

He started seeing her more, frequently went to her house and the most heart-breaking was when he started taking her home here. They would go into one of the spare bedrooms or into the library or study to "_do work." _Then I start to hear them the moans echoing and amplifying in the empty, stone manor. I hear they're screams, groans, skin slapping I hear it all but I just bite back my feelings and continue on my way. I hear them scream each others names. Ocassionaly I hear Ginny yell "harder", "faster", "more", "Yes" or "don't stop" but I just ignore it I normally go into one of the drawing rooms and knit clothes for house elves. Ocassionaly I even hear my husband groan dirty words to her or tell her to "suck faster." The pain's too much to bear.

**Next ****day**

I'm sitting in the drawing room knitting hats for the house elves. She's here now. They're in the study and I can hear him. Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I continue to knit listening to the click clack of my needles.

_Click clack _

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

"Oh Draco"

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

"yes"

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

"Oh god harder, faster"

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

"You like that don't you? You're a naughty girl. You like it when I fill your pussy. Don't you"

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

"Yess oh don't stop"

_Click clack_

"I don't plan to."

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

"Oh Oh more mmm"

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

I've made four beenies and twelve scarves. I'll make another eight beenies then I can start my socks and go to bed.

"They continued they're night even after I went up to our bedroom I sat there reading my favourite muggle book "Romeo and Juliet." Hoping me and Draco were just like them. I wouldn't even mind the dying part knowing that we would die for our love for each other. But we will never have what they had.

_dear one, we will love each other  
Much much more...  
Beyond the violence  
Beyond the madness_

_considering all the madness  
That wont stop_

He came into the bedroom looking disheveled and sweaty. Looking at him I just got so angry.

I started punching him, slapping him yelling "How could you do this to me" at him. But he was stronger more violent. He picked me up and threw me on the bed and started slapping me, hitting me, causing me pain. Tears welled up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I loved him so much yet I was sacared of him, really scared of him. He gave me a bust lip and bruises on my face. This was nothing compare to what he made me do. He made me look like Ginny. Made me lose the extra waste, made me wear the same clothes as her, made me wear the same make-up as her and me being the idiot did it for him knowing how much it'll pain me I still did it. So he gave me a bust lip and bruises they will fade but the pain will stay the same. At that moment our wedding flashed before my eyes the part where he said his vows.

_I__ will love you forever I will never make you cry. I will never hurt you, I'll love you until the day I die._

The tears started to fall one by one they fell. He stopped abruptly feeling the wetness on his hand as I began to cry.

_when you fall asleep next to me  
Then I have no doubt  
That love still exists  
Love still exists  
Love still exists_

He wiped away my tears and held my face in his hands. He started kissing me gently small butterfly kisses all over my face and neck. Then he pulled the covers and got in to sleep next to me. He wraps his arms around me whispering, "Don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry" As I silently sobbed and shook in his arms.

"Then why do you hurt me so making me cry?" I sobbed closing my eyes.

_to love you at all cost  
To love you at each moment  
Considering all the madness  
That runs around us__  
_

I continued to cry remembering our every moment together. I loved him through each one considering all the madness I continued to love him and I will not let him go no matter what the cost, no matter what the expense. He can beat me all he wants as long as by the end of the day he's still mine he still comes home to me. That's how I know love still exists. But I have had enough I need to go.

_when you fall asleep next to me  
Then I have no doubt  
That love still exists_

When he had fallen asleep well when I thought he had fallen asleep next to me I whispered my favourite line from his mariage vow.

"I will love you forever I will never make you cry. I will never hurt you, I'll love you until the day I die. Remember Draco? What happened to that? Why do you hurt me? Why do you make me cry?" After I said those words his grip tightened around my waist. That's when I have no doubt that love still exists.

**(Draco's POV)**

I layed down next to Hermione as she continued to cry in my arms.

"_Don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry."_

"_Then why do you hurt me so making me cry?"_

Those words had struck me. I'm the reason she cries. She doesn't think I know but I hear her cry day after day as I fall asleep next to her. Then she whispered something that struck me even more .

"_I will love you forever I will never make you cry. I will never hurt you, I'll love you until the day I die. Remember Draco? What happened to that? Why do you hurt me? Why do you make me cry?"_

She didn't think I was awake. She had quoted a line from my vow at our wedding. I can't believe that after so long she could remember what I said. But that line getting repeated struck me. Pained me knowing that she was right.

I promised to love her forever, promised to never make her cry, promised to never hurt her, and promised to love her till the day I die. But I had let her down. I'm the reson she cries night after night day after day I hear her cries echoing in the hallways. I've hurt her in both ways emotionally and physically. I never knew I was capable of it and I was disgusted with my self. Day after day I was turning into my father. I was turning into the cruel heartless creature he was and I felt dirty. I started to cry too now silently. After all the years of cursing him saying I will never be like him and here I am now being exactly like him maybe even worse I think at least he didn't turn mom into one of his mistresses like I did. I was worse than him and I didn't even relize it. I was becoming him. Well not anymore. I will love Hermione forever till the day I die. I still do love Hermione despite the violence, cheating and madness I still love her and I need to prove it to her.

I promise you Hermione everything will change I'll stop seeing that Weasley girl and be the best husband you can wish for.

When I woke up the next morning she was gone. Her scent was still on the sheets so I brought them up to my nose to smell them. Hermione. There was an envelope laying on her pillow a note. With trembling hands I took it and silently read the note written in Hermione's neat cursive handwriting.

_My dearest Draco,_

_I don't know where to start. We've been together for so long. You've hurt me made me cry and you have broken my heart. We made vows in front of the minister promises to one another. But you had thrown that all away when you found yourself a new lover. I never left after all this time hoping for a chance, Hoping for a time where we can renew our romance. I loved you no matter what the price or the cost. But Draco now I realise that what we had was long lost. Draco now is just a little to late, We'll never find happiness if we're both in this state. Please forgive me Draco for I had to go. I am sick of all the violence, tears and our rows. I had married you Draco overcoming all the risks. But I have had enough Draco but remember, Love still exists._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I scrunched up the parchment and threw against the wall when I realised there was something else in the envelope. Hoping it was something helpful to find her I hungrily shook the envelope to find it's remaining content. But it wasn't something to help find her location for what I found was a small 7 carat white gold band. They're wedding ring.

I became so furious I started to scream and trash our bedroom. I threw the vase that was on our bedside table against the wall and even went as far as punching the mirror cringing as the blood trickled down it.

Cradling my now bleeding hand I started to cry. It was my fault, I drove her away she just finally got the sense to leave. It was all my fault.

I will find you Hermione I will prove to you that my love still exists.

XXX

**A/N****: My first oneshot finished YAY!!! I know it's short but it was just a story to fill in some time that's all I hoped you like it umm oh yeah this was inspired by the song 'Aun existe amor' by Celine Dion and the lyrics I put there was the translation for the lyrics newaiiz tell me yay or nay and tell me if you guys want a sequel if you do gimme some ideas for it so review hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE STILL EXISTS**

**A/N: **Hey Guys, so I know I need to update for "My Cheating Heart", but I shall do that shortly. I have decided to continue this story. I hope you all like it. Chapters may be a bit short tho because I have no idea where this story is going.

Everything belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and not me :)

**Chapter 2**

**Six years later.**

Draco Malfoy entered the small bookshop on Diagon Ally intending to find that book he had instructed his secretary to buy and failed. It seems that he can never find anyone suitable for the job as his secretary. He had changed secretaries about nine times a year ever since he had fired Ginny six years ago. She was a good secretary yes, but she was also the reason his wife had left him. He knew that it was probably his own fault as well however with her presence still around she would never find Hermione and have her return to him. Six years. Six long years had he been searching for her but as it seems, someone who does not want to be found, will not be found.

"Hi there mister, are you looking for anything in particular?" A five year old boy with soft blonde hair and melted chocolate eyes asked him innocently. The boy was standing next to him and he was so small, Draco did not even notice your presence.

"Ah yes actually, I was wondering if you knew where the books are on the properties of rare ingredients for potions." Draco asked the child with a smile. The boy reminded him of himself when he was that age. Soft blonde hair, pale skin, and the innocence that was taken from him by his father.

"Certainly sir, they are in the seventh aisle between potions and herbology." The boy explained going back to dusting the shelves of the books.

"You are so young, do you work here?" Draco asked quite curious as who the boy was. He looked to be no older than seven years old, possibly even younger. Why was he cleaning in a bookshop? Isn't that considered child labour?

"Oh no, this is my mama's shop. So I just help clean up, she is sleeping in the back room but her friends come check up on me every few minutes anyways. My mama is very tired, she works so much to make sure I have a good fucha." The boy explained unable to pronounce future correctly.

"What about your papa?" Draco asked the boy curiously.

"Papa hurt my mama, so mama left. I don't want my mama to be hurt." The boy said angrily thinking about how he used to hear his mama cry when he was younger. He had asked his uncle George and learnt that his papa used to hurt his mama. After learning this he stopped asking his mama where his papa was, and stopped wishing for him every time he blew his birthday cake.

"Well I want to purchase this book, so you better go wake up your mama so I can buy it." Draco said a little rattled when he heard this boy talk angrily about a person who hurt his mama. Draco soon remember his own wife and how he had hurt her too possibly worse that this boy's father did.

"Oh no mama is very tired, but that would be seven galleons thank you." The boy said walking behind the counter and getting up on a chair to reach the cashier. He punched in the correct numbers and waited for Draco to give the correct pay.

Draco stared at the boy in disbelief before opening his money bag and handing the boy the correct amount of galleons to pay for the book.

"Would you like to be in our guest list? My mama reviews this book list every month and sends out newsletters about new arrivals of books that corre-corre that urmm are like the books you have previ- bought before so you know what new books we have." The boy explained taking out a book with old browning parchment and an orange coloured quill before turning it towards Draco. "Just leave your full name, address so it's easier for the owls and book preferences if you are interested."

"That actually sounds helpful, I no longer need a secretary to come here and find books." Draco muttered to himself. Draco still had the same company. He developed and invented new potions. Naturally he needs books on rare ingredients, newly discovered ingredients, and all their properties.

Draco picked up the quill and began to write the required information.

_Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Address: Malfoy Manor 12A palace Avenue, Wiltshire.  
Book Preferences: Potions, ingredients, rare or new and their properties. For wanting to invent new potions._

Draco handed the book back to the boy and he smiled at him before walking back out of the shop with his book.

XXX

"Xavier was that a customer? How many times have I told you to wake me up when somebody comes in?" Hermione Granger said as she came out from the back room, stretching and yawning in the process.

"Sorry mama but you were so tired that I didn't want to wake you. He bought a book though and I even got him to sign the guest list!" Xavier said excitedly as he gave the book to Hermione.

Hermione took the book from her son's hands as she read through the latest entry. It was ad though a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her as she read exactly who was in her bookstore a couple minutes prior to her coming out. _Draco Malfoy_. Somebody who she had been running away from for so long, was just in her store. He had seen Xavier. Surely he would have noticed their resemblance. If he had seen Hermione, he would have known for sure that Xavier was his. He might fight for custody and take her little baby.

Memories of the past began to return back to when she had been Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

XXX

Okay so as I had said, REALLY short chapters. They should get a bit longer when I get a general idea of what I am writing about exactly instead of writing on the whim. Please review if you think I should continue. If I have enough people who like the story I will. Also review of any ideas you might like because at the moment this is a very flexible story without an actual central plot. This chapter is basically like a summary of the continuation of my oneshot or like a preview and therefor it is very short. Anyways please review bye! Xoxo


End file.
